Reign of Aegon VI Targaryen
The sixth Crown Administration of Westeros and in the genre and the third of the four Targaryen Kings; King Aegon VI Targaryen, or PureKieran, peacefully succeeded King Jaehaerys II Targaryen as monarch. King Aegon VI Targaryen had served for 20 years, making him the third longest reigning Monarch in Genre history, after King Rhaegar I Targaryen and Queen Myrcella Baratheon. He had two Hand of the Kings during his double-decade tenure; Lord Hand John Drumm, or Balefulness, and Lord Hand Commander Lewyn Martell, or UnbrokenOath; the same two Hands that had served the predecessor. He would be succeeded by his son, King Daemon II Targaryen, or JoeNoble. Early Reign At the beginning of his reign, the genre was still healing from the cuts of losing two Superhouses in House Yronwood and House Tyrell. At this point, the Targaryen House had diminished significantly ever since King Rhaegar I Targaryen had left. Even with the decreased membership, House Targaryen could still rally 20 or so, a fair number. House Teague had recruited a good portion of House Yronwoods old soldiers, ballooning once again to one of the top houses under Lord Humfrey I Teague, or CamIV. House Drumm had recruited a small portion of House Yronwood as well, recruiting then into their system. At this point, House Targaryen, House Drumm and House Teague had retained their status as the three Superhouses. Other notable and major Houses were House Dayne, House Baratheon, House Baelish, House Manderly, and House Royce. The Lord of House Velaryon, Lord Corlys Velaryon, or Arkidite, had shut the House down and had made it defunct. At this point in the genre, there was a very noticeable dip in overall activity, with House Targaryen, House Drumm and House Teague being the only stand-outs in terms of activity. The War of the Bloodroyal was a double-edged sword; no matter what the result was, a good portion of activity would be lost. The Riverlands Crisis Later during King Aegon VI Targaryen’s Reign had emerged House Blackfyre under the leadership of Lord Daemon Blackfyre, or Dough8oy. House Blackfyre grew immensely over a few short weeks, and had quickly joined the top three Houses as the fourth Superhouse. This growth in power started The Riverlands Crisis, a political dispute over the Lord Paramountcy between House Teague and House Blackfyre. A diminishing House Teague faced a fresh House Blackfyre, and the Crown had brokered a deal between the two Houses, with House Teague handing over the Paramountcy to House Blackfyre, in the exchange for an oath of fealty to the Crown. House Blackfyre had agreed and swore an Oath of allegiance. The First War of the Dragons Some time after the Crisis was resolved, House Blackfyre betrayed their Oath, and declared war for The Seven Kingdoms. On the day of the war, the Crown rallied over twice the numbers of the Rebels. In a decisively won war, thanks to the effort of the Crowns commanders and specifically the now legendary Kingsguard, the Crown had retained its throne. House Teague was reinstated as Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. Lord Daemon Blackfyre along with his five sons were all executed, and House Blackfyre would become defunct. This major military conflict would become known as the First War of the Dragons. Removal of Lord Hand John Drumm After the war, King Aegon VI Targaryen had removed Lord John Drumm as Hand of the King. He was subsequently replaced with the Kingsguard Lord Commander, Lewyn Martell. House Drumm returned to the Iron Islands, as the Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands. Tensions between House Targaryen and House Drumm were reignited, and skirmishes began to break out. This divide between the two would eventually become the last major military in the Targaryen Dynasty, known as the Sound of the Drumms. The Return of House Blackfyre Later on during King Aegon VI Targaryen’s Reign, House Blackfyre had regrouped under the new Lord, Lord Daeron Blackfyre, or Rhaegor. House Blackfyre had launched once again in the Riverlands, and had declared war on House Teague. This time, however, the Crown had not been willing to negotiate with a Blackfyre Lord. House Blackfyre would go on to win the Riverlands in a war against House Teague, but would later be ousted from the Lord Paramountcy. The Riverlands would once again return to the control of House Teague, although House Teague had become demoralized and saw a dip in membership and activity. [https://youtu.be/WbpP2szGVSI Footage of this military conflict can be found and viewed here.] Legacy After some years had passed, King Aegon VI Targaryen had abdicated the throne, and passed down the throne to the forth and final Targaryen King in the Dynasty, King Daemon II Targaryen. King Aegon IV Targaryen is remembered as a stern King. He was not an experienced diplomat or politician, but he was an extremely efficient battle commander and was one of the best on the battlefield. = Category:Monarch Category:Political Category:House